It Wasn't Me
by sn0zb0z
Summary: Bart is kidnapped by Fat Tony for blowing up Moes. Bart now has to somehow prove his innocence, find out who it really was and survive everything Fat Tony does to him. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Bart groaned and struggled, attempting to loosen the ropes that bound him to an uncomfortable wooden chair. However the rough ropes only tightened and dug in to his wrists more, causing him to be glad that the ropes around his ankles weren't as tight. He moved his feet slightly, trying to sit up more and stretch. He had no idea how long he had been here, but he knew he had been unconscious for a while.

He looked around the room he was in with his one good eye. His other eye was too bruised to see much out of it. He realised he was in the middle a small cell like room with a dim light in the corner, giving the only light. The rest of the room was empty. In front of him was a massive door, probably made of a strong wood, with an iron handle on. He figured it was probably locked though and with no windows or even a way to get away from the chair he figured that he had no means of escape.

He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to rest and remember what happened. The last thing he could remember he was walking away from Moes after being thrown out and he, Nelson, Milhouse and Martin were going back to his house. He wondered who had put him here and why. His question was answered though as the door swung open and two guys walked in followed by Fat Tony.

"Bart Simpson," Fat Tony said as he walked in and stood in front of him.

"Why am I here?" Bart questioned him, clearly angry.

He chuckled slightly. "Don't mess with me. You know what you did and I don't take kindly to things like that."

Bart scowled, wishing he really did know what had happened. "You can't keep me here!"

"Yes I can," Fat Tony replied. "Nobody gets away with blowing up so much beer."

"Beer?"

"Moes place," he told him, proving to Bart that he knew what he had done.

"Someone blew up Moes!?" Bart said surprised and Fat Tony nodded sadly.

"Of course you already knew that though...didn't you?" he questioned threateningly. "I'll leave you to think about what you did and when I come back I want to know whether you're willing to admit it or not."

"What if I don't?" Bart asked and just saw him grin.

"Then you will be punished."

"And if I do?" he asked, wondering if it was better to admit.

"You will be punished." With that Fat Tony walked out and the other two men, who had remained silent all this time, followed him out and locked the door behind them. Bart was alone again and trying desperately to remember what had happened. Had he done it?

He knew he had been drinking and something was mentioned about blowing Moes up, but he didn't remember blowing up anywhere or even thinking about actually doing that. He thought harder.

_-Flashback-_

"Get out!" Moe yelled, throwing Bart, Nelson, Milhouse and Martin out.

The group mumbled and groaned, but all the same moved away. They staggered down the street.

"Imagine if Moes blew up," Nelson said "beer exploding and shooting everywhere."

"Yeah, that would be cool," Bart grinned, picturing it clearly. The group walked across the road, almost being ran over by a black car with tinted windows.

The group walked along the street, talking about it. Only Milhouse stayed quite, probably due to being too drunk.

_-End Flashback-_

Now Bart thought about it – that was Fat Tony's car. Had he heard their conversation and assumed? Bart sighed and realised he could be in a lot of trouble. He was sure he would never have done such a thing though. Even he had his limits and that was his friends, his Dads and his favourite drinking place.

He knew he had to find out the truth and prove it wasn't him. Who was it though and how could he prove his innocence? After all he was often guilty for things and being trapped in here made it difficult to find out who it could possibly be. He was also there often and had talked about that happening. He looked guilty and was certainly being treated as guilty. What could he do?

His thoughts then wondered on to the punishment, though he was about to find out what that would be and he could only wish it wasn't going to be as bad as he imagined.

He didn't have any more time to think as the door opened once again. "Well?"

"It wasn't me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What will Bart do? What will Fat Tony do? Will Bart be punished and, if so, how? Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

First, something Dead Composer asked and I meant to put at the start of this story, the age of Bart and his friends. Bart and his friends are twenty two now and of legal age to drink.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Bart had spoken the words he thought better of it. Too late though. Fat Tony undid the ropes and grabbed him, pulling him close to his face before whispering fiercely.

"Maybe a little punishment will change your mind."

He dragged Bart to another room and slammed the door behind them. The room was completely dark and Bart had no idea what was happening. He could still feel Fat Tony holding him and knew he had no way to escape.

Bart blinked when a light was suddenly switched on and he looked around, fear taking over him when he saw what was in the room. The room was long and thin with white walls and in front of him all he could see was a dark tunnel. He knew he couldn't go back and he couldn't get down the sides so the only way was through it.

"Take your shoes off," Fat Tony ordered and Bart did as he was told. Fat Tony then shoved Bart forwards and went back out the door, locking it behind him.

"Make your way to the other side of the room," he ordered from the other side of the door. Seeing no other option Bart stepped forwards.

He knelt down and began to crawl, making his way quickly through the tunnel. He squeezed his eyes shut when he felt spiders crawling over him. He tried to ignore it though it was hard to concentrate on anything else as everything around him was silent and all he could feel were the spiders and muddy water beneath him. He kept crawling and was glad when he felt stone.

He opened his eyes and groaned. He knocked off the spiders that still clung to him and stood up. He took a deep breath and stepped forwards, feeling burning beneath his feet as he then had to run across the hot coals in front of him. He ran as fast as possible, trying to stop himself yelling out in pain and was glad when he felt cool stone under his feet again.

The punishment wasn't over yet though. He could see the door to the other side of the room and, through the glass in the top, the shadow of a figure behind it.

He wondered how they'd managed to create a room like this, but then decided it was best not to think about it. They probably didn't use legal means to get it this way.

Bart looked at the distance in front of him and, while it was only a few metres, it seemed an eternity to the other side. He had to brave it though.

He slowly took a step forwards and placed it carefully. Not carefully enough though as a spike shot out the wall, narrowly missing his face.

"Eep," was all Bart could say as he stopped dead, the sharp metal across him blocking his view. He jumped as the spike suddenly shot back in to the wall, but wasted no time in moving quickly out its path. Unfortunately he didn't look where he was going and he fell. A pit was in his path and he only just managed to grab the sides in time. Hearing a strange noise Bart glanced below him and in doing so he saw snakes. They wriggled around each other and odd ones shot up in the air with a deadly hiss, warning Bart to get away.

Bart scrambled back up and carefully continued, making sure not to step on one uneven looking square just in case. He noticed his arm was now bleeding and he had scrapes on his leg. He didn't care though as he went forwards and reached the door, sighing in relief.

"I did it," Bart yelled at the door "let me out now!"

"Of course," came a voice which Bart did not recognise. Through the door he could see a man who was standing next to a rope.

Bart screamed as the man pulled the rope and the floor gave way beneath Bart. He hit the ground and groaned in pain, struggling to stand up and, no sooner had he done so, Fat Tony grabbed him and tied him back up. He hadn't realised the ceiling had been so high in his cell or, for that matter, what kind of traps lay above it.

"What is your answer now?" Fat Tony grinned. "Will you admit that you blew up Moes?"

"I told you I didn't do it," Bart spat at him "let me go!"

"Aww…I'm sorry. Looks like your stay is not yet over," Fat Tony smirked and walked out the room. Bart realised he would have to get used to being in this room and tied to a chair. It seemed as though it might take him a while to get out and he knew he would have to suffer a lot more.

Bart was starting to wish he'd never gone out that night. It had been a couple of weeks since he'd seen the guys though and Martin had just passed an exam that day for a college course he was taking so the guys had decided to go out for the night and get drunk.

Bart thought about the others who had been there that night or around the place. There had been the regulars, his friends and he hadn't noticed anyone else around. None of the people he had seen would have blown it up though…right?

They may all have been drunk but it just wasn't like them. Most of the guys had still been in there when they'd left so it couldn't have been them. Martin hadn't drunk as much as the rest of them and it wasn't like him so that ruled him out. He wasn't so sure about the others, but they had been with him. Well, as far as he could remember. He seemed to remember going to his house and no one left until the early hours of the morning. He figured Fat Tony must have waited until after that to get him. During the time they were at Bart's house someone had blown up Moes.

This left Bart puzzled. Someone else must have been there that night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope to update this again fairly soon and I have also updated my other Simpsons fic (Lost Without You).

To zekesbabe

Thanks for the review! Keep reading and you'll find out lol.

To Dead Composer

Thanks for the review! Martin may have been a nerd, but people change. Martin is still kind of a nerd though every so often he meets up with the guys.

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	3. Chapter 3

Bart had fallen asleep, still puzzling over who it could have been who blew up Moes. He awoke suddenly when he heard screaming though. He looked around, at first confused as to where he was, then he focused on the screaming. He recognised that scream.

"Lisa," he muttered, struggling as his throat was dry. He tried to move and wanted to help his sister. After a minute or two he realised he wasn't going anywhere. He sat and listened for anything else that was happening, but heard nothing. The silence was almost worse.

He jumped when he heard his door being opened and he saw Fat Tony standing there. "Bartholomew. We found your sister and had…a little chat with her earlier."

"What did you do to her!?" Bart yelled, coughing soon afterwards.

An evil smile played on his face and he continued. "She said she didn't know anything and she thought you were at home most of the evening. She was lying though, wasn't she, and because of this we had to punish her." he spoke calmly and this just annoyed Bart even more.

"What did you do to her?" he yelled again and choked even more. One of the other men came in with a glass of water and he drank it gratefully. The man left again and Bart turned his attention back to Fat Tony, waiting for an answer.

"You refuse to admit the truth to us so I will refuse to answer your question."

Bart growled and tried to stand up. He failed and Fat Tony smiled again.

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you. It is punishment time again if you still won't admit what you did."

"It wasn't me!" Bart shouted, annoyed that he was being blamed. He felt he had already been punished enough with hearing about Lisa and their chat. What else could he possibly do to him?

Seconds later he was untied and led outside. He was thrown in to the car and Fat Tony sat next to him, holding two guns. He loaded one and held it at Bart's head.

"The doors are all locked and I'm sure you're smart enough to know not to try and escape."

"Where are we going?" Bart asked quietly.

His question was answered when they pulled up outside a house. He knew the person that lived here and wondered exactly why they were here, he didn't dare ask.

"I have a little task for you. One you can't escape from," Fat Tony told him. "Do you know whose house this is?"

"Yes. It is Chief Wiggums."

"That's right. Now go and shoot his son," Fat Tony ordered, handing Bart one of the guns and nodding to the driver who took out his own gun. "I'll be waiting here for you."

The driver got out and opened Bart's door. "Get out," he mumbled as he walked off towards the house. Bart got out and followed the man around the house to a window at the side of the house.

"Why are we doing this?" Bart whispered.

"This guy took summat that was ours. Now he has to pay."

Bart took a deep breath and watched as Ralph happily watched the TV. He moved the gun in to position and, when told, he shot it at Ralph. A cry was heard and the two ran back to the car and sped off, still able to hear Ralph screaming in pain from down the road and the shocked yells from the Chief.

Luckily Bart had lowered the gun and shot at the side of Ralph, just missing him. The shock of it all had him crying out like he'd been hit in the stomach a few times and Bart remembered how he used to be at school.

"Did you shoot him?" Fat Tony asked once they were well out the way of the scene.

"Yeah…I…I shot him," Bart lied.

"Wasn't the best shot," the driver added. "I'm sure it got him though."

"Good," Fat Tony said, clearly pleased.

Bart got up the courage to ask why he wanted him shot and fat Tony looked annoyed. "He stole from us."

"What did he steal?"

"We had solid bars of chocolate. We planned to sell them all but he put a stop to it by taking them for himself." Fat Tony hit the seat in front of him as he remembered back to the event.

"You wanted him dead over some chocolate!?" Bart said in disbelief. He found himself being strangled and wished he hadn't said anything.

"The reason is not important. Besides, it was you who shot him - not us."

As bad as this sounded Bart hoped no one would find out that it was him who had taken the shot. The car suddenly jolted to a stop and Bart got out with the others doing the same. He saw his chance and ran. He heard shots firing at him and someone running after him so he ran faster and faster. He ran in to an alleyway and jumped over the wall at the end.

He stood completely still against the wall and tried to stay quiet. He heard the man go by and then a few more people soon after. After not hearing any yelling for a few minutes he quickly left the safety of the wall and attempted to get home and explain what had happened. Could he manage it though?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Quick-n-Popular

Thanks for the review! Yeah, he probably would have lol.

To zekesbabe

Thanks for the review! Many forms of torture…that is only the start. I know you like the torture though really.

To Caleb

Thanks for the review!

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	4. Chapter 4

The car suddenly jolted to a stop and Bart got out with the others doing the same. He saw his chance and ran. He heard shots firing at him and someone running after him so he ran faster and faster. He ran in to an alleyway and jumped over the wall at the end.

He stood completely still against the wall and tried to stay quiet. He heard the man go by and then a few more people soon after. After not hearing any yelling for a few minutes he quickly left the safety of the wall and attempted to get home and explain what had happened. Could he manage it though?

He ran as fast as possible, finding it hard to breathe, and he carried on and on in the hope he could reach home. He finally saw his house and ran towards it, sudden energy coming to him and allowing him to burst through the front door.

His parents and youngest sister yelled out in surprise as he ran in to the room they were in.

"Bart! What is wrong?" Marge asked as her son stood before her, catching his breath.

"Fat Tony…he kidnapped me…and now Lisa," he said between breaths. "He thinks I blew up Moes!"

"Yeah, I can't believe Moes was blown up," Homer mumbled, not paying attention to Bart.

"I didn't though, but he won't believe me."

"Its ok," Marge said, comforting him as she spoke. "Where is Lisa?"

"I think she is still with Fat Tony," Bart told her, clearly worried. "I have to save her and prove I'm innocent. I have to speak to everyone around there on that night…it might have been one of them. I just have to get them to admit it."

"Bart, do you really think it will be that easy?"

Bart just shrugged. "I have to try." Marge hugged him tightly and he hugged her back. "It'll be fine," he assured her. "I'm going to find Nelson."

With that he left his family and carefully made his way over to where Nelson lived. He sighed in relief when he made it safely, causing Nelson to give him an odd look before he turned away and sat down.

"What do you want Simpson?" Nelson asked, not seeming to care what he wanted.

"Someone blew up Moes and Fat Tony thinks it was me," Bart explained. Nelson was now listening carefully and nodded at Bart to continue. "He kidnapped me and I escaped, but I think he still has Lisa."

Nelson stood up. "Let's find out who it was then," Nelson smiled as he picked up a shotgun from the corner of the room.

"Do we really need that?" Bart asked, but was ignored.

The two walked out the house, both looking out for Fat Tony and the others. "First we save Lisa and then we go to Martins." Nelson led the way, somehow knowing exactly which way to go, though Bart didn't dare question how he could possibly know.

They found the place and, seeing no one around, they went in. They roamed around, looking in every room they could. "They must all be looking for me," Bart muttered as he glanced in to room after room and noticed they were all empty. They came to the end of a corridor. "Where is she?"

The question was answered when they heard a slight sobbing coming from the room to the right of them.

Silently Nelson went over to the door, took a deep breath and kicked it down. A surprised Lisa looked at them from the far wall. She looked slightly shaken and had a few bruises and small cuts on her arm, but otherwise she was fine. She ran to Bart and threw her arms around him.

"I'm so glad you are alright," she smiled, wiping away her tears. "I thought they'd really hurt you!"

"I'm just glad you are alright," Bart told her, smiling back.

"Um…hey," Nelson said in an attempt to be noticed, Lisa turned to face him and then slapped him around the face. He looked slightly shocked for a second and then just looked surprised as Lisa hugged him. "Um…what was that for?"

"The slap was for kicking the door down so carelessly. The hug was for saving me…thanks."

Nelson just smiled and shrugged. "No probs. I'll warn you next time though."

The other two laughed. "Let's get out of here," Lisa said and together they made their way out. They ran most of the way back to the Simpson's house where they decided what to do next, even though Nelson just wanted to go and see Martin. They decided to get Martin and Milhouse to come to them in the end, much to Nelsons disappointment and Lisa had to remind him that he couldn't just blame Martin.

The five were soon sat together in the front room of the Simpson's house.

"Well it wasn't me," Martin said, annoyed they could even think such a thing. He explained himself and was soon ruled out.

"Milhouse?" Lisa questioned, expecting him to just say pretty much the same as Martin.

"Me? Why would you assume it's me?" Milhouse asked. "You can't prove anything!" He got up and left the house, leaving everyone confused.

"Did he seem…different to you?" Lisa asked, getting three nods in response.

"He wouldn't have done it though," Bart said. "He was just worried he would be blamed…I think."

The group all sat in silence for a few minutes before Martin spoke. "May I remind you that it had to be someone. If it wasn't any of us and you say it wasn't Milhouse then who was it?" Once again silence filled the room as they sat there, thinking of who it might be and what the next move was.

Their thoughts were interrupted as the breaking of glass was heard and the four were gagged and blindfolded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To zekesbabe

Thanks for the review! I agree…it was sort of rushed but…at least you know what happened lol.

To Quick-n-Popular

Thanks for the review! lol

To Caleb

Thanks for the review!

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	5. Chapter 5

Milhouse had rushed out the house and along the street. He stopped when he saw a car and, realising who it belonged to, he dived in to a nearby bush. The car drove by and a few guys got out, guns in their hands, and forced their way in to the Simpson's house.

Milhouse watched as his four friends were pulled out the house, all gagged and blindfolded. He saw the car pull away and ran after it. Luckily for him the car wasn't going fast and got stuck in traffic along the way.

Soon the car reached the destination and everyone got out. His friends were shoved in to the building and Milhouse slipped in behind, keeping in the shadows and trying his hardest not to make a sound. He lost sight of them as they went round a corner and two men stayed to guard.

The group were thrown in to a small cell together and had their blindfolds taken off. They blinked as their eyes adjusted to the light. "Get used to this. You'll be here a while," Fat Tony grinned. "Oh, and Bart, we'll be back for you later."

Bart knew this meant more torture and hoped that they could escape. They still needed to find out who had blown up Moes.

Unfortunately, they didn't manage to escape before Fat Tony and two of his men came back. "Bart," he greeted. "Come on. We have a…job for you." Bart was dragged out the cell and the other three were locked in again. Bart was taken to another room and shoved in, along with a small brush. "Clean it all." Bart looked at the room which was a complete mess and sighed. "By the way, if you don't do a good enough job and your friends will pay."

Bart was left alone and he got scrubbing and moving things around, trying to organise and clean the place as much as possible. Fat Tony came back two hours later and grabbed hold of Bart. "Oh dear…I see you haven't cleaned it all."

"I cleaned it as much as I could," Bart growled and received a smack around the back of the head.

"You haven't done what I asked and now your friends will pay." Bart was taken back to the cell and pushed in while the others were taken out. Bart was locked up and left alone to wonder what would happen to his friends.

His friends were forced in to a dark room and the gags were taken off. "Have fun," Fat Tony laughed as he locked the door and walked off.

The three glanced around. Martin moved closer to Nelson and was pushed away. "Go away."

"Where are we?" Lisa asked, suddenly feeling something on her arm. "Nelson? Martin? Are you near me?"

They both said no and Lisa shivered. "Then who or what is?" Before anyway could say anything they heard a sound. "Is that water dripping?" Her question was answered when they felt water coming up around their ankles and slowly rising.

"Um…I'm not good at swimming," Martin said worriedly. "Ouch!" Something bit Martin on the arm and they knew they were not alone. "I think there's some sort of insect in here."

Another sound was heard and the three froze in fear. A snapping sound echoed around them and then the three suddenly found themselves upside down and swinging from side to side. A dim light came on and the three looked around them, seeing nothing but rising water and insects flying and scurrying around.

They all became silent, listening to the water and desperately thinking of a way out. No one had any ideas though. There was no escape. It wasn't long before the water was at their heads and still rising. The insects were still in the room and constantly landing on them and everyone was feeling unwell from being upside down for so long. Just as the water was starting to choke them a bright light came on.

The water and the insects began to disappear. The three suddenly fell from where they were hanging, making a splashing noise as they fell in to the water that still remained and groaning in pain from the drop.

Once the remaining water had vanished the door was opened and a few men appeared. The group walked along shakily as they were led back to the cell. Bart rushed to them when they were brought in and asked what happened. The door slammed shut and the three began their story, making Bart feel guilty as it was because of him that they had to suffer that.

"I'm sorry," Bart said "I should have worked harder!"

"It's not your fault," Lisa assured him.

"We need to find a way out of here," Nelson said as he looked blankly at the door.

"Anyone got any ideas?" Bart asked.

Martin, who was rubbing his head from the pain, looked up to the ceiling and then at the floor and walls. "I can't see anyway out besides the door and that small door up there." He pointed to where Bart had fallen down before from the torture room. "It's a bit high up though."

The four sat down and began thinking. A noise on the other side of the door caused them to look at each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Quick-n-Popular

Thanks for the review!

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	6. The End

The four sat down and began thinking. A noise on the other side of the door caused them to look at each other.

"What was that?" Bart asked.

"I don't know," Lisa replied. They were now all staring at the door.

"Maybe they came back to torture us!" Martin said, trying not to panic.

"Hey guys! You in there?" came a voice from the other side of the door.

"Milhouse!" Bart cried out.

"Let us out of here," Nelson demanded.

"I'm trying," came back Milhouse's voice. A tapping noise was heard and then a click. "Got it!" he cried out joyfully as the door swung open. The others couldn't help but grin as they saw Milhouse standing there with his bent glasses in his hand. Milhouse placed his glasses back on as best he could so he could see the others, though as Nelson rushed out and hit him gratefully on the back they fell off anyway. Milhouse sighed as he searched for them while the others walked past. "Hey, guys, wait up," he called after them.

He found his glasses and hurried after them. They finally got to the door and all laughed as they ran out. However, the happiness didn't last long as Fat Tony and a few of his men stood in front of them, blocking their way.

"Where do you think you're going? Who's the blue haired kid?" Fat Tony asked, taking a threatening step forwards towards the group.

"Hey, we're innocent! You have no right to keep us here!" Bart yelled.

Fat Tony laughed and removed a gun from inside the jacket he was wearing. "You are not innocent Bart Simpson." Bart stood in silence, trying to ignore the fact the gun was pointing straight at him. "Alright, how about this – we let the others go if you admit it was you who blew up Moes?" Fat Tony asked.

Bart looked at the others, unsure of what to do. He knew it was wrong to keep them all there when they were innocent, but then again he was innocent too. Bart looked worried and tried to decide what to do for the best. Maybe there is another way out. He looked back at Fat Tony and nodded.

"Ok…it was…"

"It was me!" a voice yelled form next to them and everyone spun to face where the voice came from.

"Milhouse?" Bart questioned and Milhouse simply nodded and burst in to tears.

"Yes, I admit it. It was me. I'm sorry," he sobbed. "I was drunk."

"You were with us though," Bart pointed out and Milhouse shook his head.

"I slipped away. Remember when I said I was just going to get a drink? Well I didn't. I blew up Moes."

Everyone looked at him in surprise, unable to believe Milhouse could do that.

"Well, isn't this interesting," Fat Tony murmured as he pointed the gun at Milhouse. "The rest of you can go."

Milhouse shielded himself with his arms, seeming to think it would save him if Fat Tony were to shoot at him.

"Tell us what happened," Fat Tony said and Milhouse nodded.

_-Flashback-_

"Get out!" Moe yelled, throwing Bart, Nelson, Milhouse and Martin out.

The group mumbled and groaned, but all the same moved away. They staggered down the street.

"Imagine if Moes blew up," Nelson said "beer exploding and shooting everywhere."

"Yeah, that would be cool," Bart grinned, picturing it clearly. The group walked across the road, almost being ran over by a black car with tinted windows.

The group walked along the street, talking about it. Only Milhouse stayed quite, probably due to being too drunk.

However, he was also picturing the same as the others. What if someone blew up Moes? Surely he deserved it. He threw them out after all and it's not even like they'd drank that much. Bart suddenly grabbed Milhouse's arm and pulled him towards him, saving him from being ran over. Milhouse said thanks and went back to his thoughts. If only he could get to Moes and blow it up – that would teach Moe to throw them out!

They all went back to Bart's house and sat watching the TV and talking.

"I'm getting a drink," Milhouse said and the others ignored him, probably still too drunk to answer. Milhouse shakily stood up and went to get a drink, but then a thought struck him. Now was the perfect time. He slipped past the others and out the front door. He made his way to Moes and saw the bar was now closed and no one was around. Smirking to himself, Milhouse searched his pockets and found a match and a small stone. He couldn't think why he had a stone, but he threw it at the window anyway. It may not be what they said, but it was damage all the same.

He laughed and went to walk off when he thought about the match. He turned back and struck the match on the wall, lighting it. He threw it through the broken window and ran off, just getting out he way as the place exploded in flames. He was glad Bart had handed him a match earlier…not that he could remember why he had handed it to him. It didn't even matter now.

Milhouse made his way back to Bart's house. He stumbled through the door and joined the others who were still in the same positions as before. The noise of Milhouse made them jump and it was then that Bart noticed the time.

"It's three in the morning. You guys had better go home." The others groaned, but agreed with Bart. They all said goodnight and made their way home.

_-End Flashback-_

"I can't believe it," Lisa said. "Why did you do it? Just because he threw you out?"

"I was drunk," Milhouse said, trying to defend himself. Lisa didn't care though.

"Let's all just go home," Lisa said and went to walk past Fat Tony and the others.

"You can go. However, he blew up Moes so he will have to be punished," he said, then waved the gun at Nelson, "Bart and the other one were the ones that made him think of it. I can't let them get away with it."

"Don't shoot me," Milhouse pleaded, ready to get on his knees and beg for his life.

"Don't worry. I won't shoot." Milhouse looked extremely happy at this news, though the second Fat Tony continued the smile on his face went. "Instead you three will have to rebuild Moes."

"What?" Bart cried out.

"You and the other boy will be given some tools. The kid who blew it up though does not. Oh and by the way, I plan to watch and make sure you build it correctly."

The next day they started on the rebuild with Moe and Fat Tony watching them. It didn't turn out quite as it had looked before. In fact, nothing like, but Moe now had his place back. It took a solid three months of building and another week after that before it was open.

The second Moe announced it open all the regulars swarmed in, followed by Fat Tony and two of his men and, lastly, Bart and the gang. They all cheered and raised their glasses to the new Moes.

"Glad to be back in business," Moe told everyone. "If anyone else tries to blow this place up they pay for it though." He held his gun for all to see and everyone backed away.

"Well none of us will let that happen either," Bart assured him. "I have no wish to rebuild this again." Everyone laughed and raised their glasses again.

"To Moes!" they yelled. They cheered again and drank the night away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The end!

To weirdolil

Thanks for the review!

Thanks for reading. Please review :)


End file.
